Applications have been developed to enable users to generate graphic designs (e.g., flyers, advertisements, posters, and so on). Generally, these applications fall into two categories: high-end applications and simple consumer applications. The high-end applications (e.g., Illustrator™, Photoshop™, Indesign™) give users a great deal of control but do not provide much assistance to the users. For example, there is little intelligence built into the applications to provide algorithmic assistance to the users, requiring a large amount of manual tedious work by the users to create the graphic designs. Simple consumer applications (e.g., Canva™, Pixel77™, simple photo-collage applications for mobile devices) also have little algorithmic assistance for helping users create graphic designs. Because of these limitations in conventional graphic design applications, creating simple graphic designs is a challenging task for novices.